A day with Mitsukuni Haninozuka!
by Fangirl3001
Summary: "There's only one thing that can replace Usa-chan!" Hunny said. "What is it?" She asked, now intrigued. What could be equal to his precious stuffed bunny?  "It's you! You are just as cute as Usa-chan and I feel much better when I'm with you!"
1. Saturday morning

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host club, just this fanfic.  
This is for all Hunny fans! ( I write "Hunny" this way because I think it looks better than Honey, or Huni.) Enjoy : D

* * *

Chapter 1

It was Saturday morning and Haruhi had planned the other day that she is going to do the house chores before going for some serious studying. There was a test coming soon. She has to be on the top since she's a scholarship student at one of the best schools of Japan.

She was still sleeping when the birds started to sing. She woke up and sighed. "It's early! Why can't you let me sleep a bit more, birds? It's Saturday you know?"

She put the pillow on her face and tried to get some sleep before her dad wakes her.

Five minutes later Ranka opened the door of Haruhi's bedroom and shouted:

"HARUHI! Good morning! Dear daughter, it's time to waaaake uuup!"

"Tamaki-sempai? What are you doing in my bedroom?" She asked, sleepy.

"Haruhi! How can you think I'm that stupid blond guy?" He said, putting his hands on his hips.

She sat up in the bed and stretched her arms.

"You two are very similar you know?"

"What? Haruhiiii…" - He said, leaving the room pretending to be a victim of some terrible crime.

She got up and grabbed some clothes she had picked for the day. She went to the bathroom and took a shower. After she's done, she sees a note on the table. It said:

**Haruhi darling, I'm going to work all day so don't expect me for lunch. Call me if anything happens okay? OKAY? **

**Daddy sends you kisses. **

**Have a nice Saturday! ^ ^**

Haruhi put his note on her pocket and started cleaning. _I was hoping to have some company for lunch but I guess this is okay. This way he's not getting in my way while I cook. _

She remembered a time when her father tried to help her in the kitchen. He broke two plates and almost set the house on fire. After that incident he never "helped" her while she cooked.

She had lunch and was almost ready with all the chores when someone knocked at her door.

_God, please don't be Tamaki. I need to study! _She thought while opening the door.

The last person she thought it would be was right in front of her. Well, people.

A teary Hunny and an expressionless Mori were at her doorstep.

"Get in." She said, gesturing for them to sit.

"What happened to you, Hunny-sempai?"

Mori looks at Hunny and nods.

"I-I don't have my Usa-chan!"

"What do you mean? You lost it?" she asked, confused. How can Hunny have lost his treasured stuffed bunny?

"No. It's being washed. I let it fall on the mud."

_Mud? - _She thinks – _Those rich bastards don't go in mud!_

"So it's okay right? You don't need to feel bad." She said, smiling.

"N-No. It's not okay" He said almost crying again, tears forming in his eyes again.

"I know what you need! You need something to make you feel better. A cake maybe? I can make it if you want."

Mori shook his head.

"I've already tried." He said.

"Takashi said the same, and we both agreed that there's only one thing that can replace Usa-chan!"

"What is it?" She asks, now intrigued. What could be equal to his precious stuffed bunny?

"It's you! You are just as cute as Usa-chan and I feel much better when I'm with you!" He said, cheerfully.

Haruhi looked at Hunny and blushed. _He really looks like a child right now, so why am I blushing?_

"I-I see. Thanks Hunny-sempai but today I have to study. I have four tests next week. I really can't go anywhere."

"Haru-chan…" He looked with puppy eyes.

_No. Not that again. I thought only Tamaki could do such eyes! _

"Ok sempai, but promise me that today I'll have time to study."

"Yay! You see Takashi? I knew she couldn't refuse." He got up and grabbed her hand. He looked at her face and said: "We can study at my place at the end of the day? I can help you with your studies!"

Standing up, Haruhi realized that she and Hunny were of the same height. _He grew up? _She looked at his hand and then to his face. _He's so close..._

"S-Sure. Why not?"

Mori opened the door for Hunny and Haruhi. Both walked towards the limousine with Mori walking slowly behind them.

* * *

Was it good? Bad? Tell me! And pleeeease no flaming! The second chapter is done, I'm just waiting for some reviews to post the next three chapters!

About my other ongoing fanfic: "What's happening to me?" I'm still working on the third chapter, but I've been busy lately so it will take some time. I definitely won't drop the fic. Bye


	2. The fun begins!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club

I just wanted to say "Thank you" for everyone who reviewed my first chapter. So this chapter is dedicated to those who have read and/or reviewed my story so far. Thanks a lot!

Enjoy

:D

* * *

Chapter 2

"_**I-I see. Thanks Hunny-sempai but today I have to study. I have four tests next week. I can't go anywhere."**_

"_**Haru-chan…" He looks with puppy eyes.**_

_**No. Not that again. I thought only Tamaki could do such eyes! **_

"_**Ok sempai, but promise today I'll have time to study."**_

"_**Yay! You see Takashi? I knew she couldn't refuse." He got up and grabbed her hand. He looked at her face and said: "We can study at my place on the end of the day? I can help you with your studies!" **_

_**Standing up, Haruhi realized that she and Hunny were of the same height. He grew up? She looked at his hand and then to his face. He's so close... – she thought**_

"_**S-Sure. Why not?"**_

_**Mori opened the door for Hunny and Haruhi. Both walk towards the limousine with Mori walking slowly behind them. **_

At the limousine, Hunny sat in front of Haruhi, with Mori next to him.

Haruhi was wearing a blue dress with a white jacket that ends a little below her chest and she had a white purse hanging on her shoulder.

Hunny was wearing a white shirt with a button opened and jeans.

Mori was wearing a black shirt, also with a button opened and jeans.

_He looks so different in casual clothing… _

Haruhi looks at him once more and blushes. She was thinking about Hunny. He looked so grown up when he wasn't on that blue uniform. He almost looked older than her.

Almost.

She looks at the window, trying to get distracted with the view. The sempai in front of her now was a distraction; she was controlling herself.

It was difficult not to look at the rarity in front of her. The cute little sempai was gone and replaced by someone completely different.

She jumped from her seat when she remembered she hadn't asked where they are going.

"Where are we going Hunny-sempai?" She asked quickly.

She was worried.

The host club has a tendency of making her travel with them to far places. The first time she got into a plane was with them. And she didn't have a choice since she had been "kidnapped" by them, and the odd thing is that her father was fine with it as long as she didn't get near that stupid blond guy. He was obviously talking about the tall one.

I _entered the limo yet I don't even know where they are taking me! I'm getting too relaxed around the host club._ She thinks.

"I thought maybe… we can go to the amusement park!" He said, with a big smile on his face.

Haruhi sighed with relief, she was thankful that her sempai wasn't planning on taking them overseas.

She looked at him and remembered something important. Her eyes widened… again.

"I-I didn't bring any money with me and I won't let you pay! Let's go back so I can get my wallet…"

"No way! Haru-chan is not going to pay! I'm paying for everything today. Okay? I was the one who separated you from your studies. That's the least I can do".

"That's true. But still…"

"No buts!" He said, crossing his arms. _Haruhi doesn't need to pay for anything when she's with me._

"Okay! I'll let you pay! But next time I'm going to pay for my expenses alright?"

Silence filled the limo. Hunny was the first one to break it.

" Next time, you said?" – He asked. A not so childish smile appeared on his face, very similar to Kyouya sempai. – "Does Haru-chan like to spend time with me that much?"

"I said next time? Oh, I guess I do like to spend time with you. It's much better than with that idiot and the devil twins. I won't even mention Kyoya-sempai. Oh, I also like to spend some time with you Mori-sempai." She adds quickly_. I almost forgot he is here…_

Mori looks at her and shows something close to a smile. The closest she had ever seen.

Hunny and Haruhi look at each other for a second and turn their faces quickly.

_I-I said Hunny is my favorite host. Is he? He doesn't bother me. He's nice to me. He's strong and handsome. I-I mean, he's cute and adorable…. And I can relax around him._

She looks at the window again. They are almost at the amusement park.

After a few minutes of silence, Hunny shouted:

"We are here!" He said, jumping from his seat and opening the door.

"Ladies first" He says, holding the door for Haruhi.

Haruhi blushes. "Thanks".

After two hours of fun, they stop to rest for a while. They had gone to the Roller Coaster, the Ferris-wheel and a bunch of other places. There was only one left.

Haruhi sits next to Hunny. They are waiting for the ice cream they bought.

"Are you having fun Haru-chan?"

"Yes. Thanks for that sempai." She said, picking up her ice cream. Flavor: Strawberry.

"How did you know what ice cream I wanted?"

"It's your favorite cake so I thought it would be the same with ice cream. I'm glad you like it." He said, blushing. _Strawberry fits you Haru-chan. You smell of strawberry cake. My favorite…_

Waking him up from his trance, Haruhi starts laughing. Hunny had ice cream on his nose!

"Hahaha. Sempai, your face! Your nose is pink. Hahaha!" She giggles and he follows her. Suddenly, both are laughing out loud.

She wipes a tear from her eye. _I never thought it would be so much fun._ _Mori sempai worries a lot with Hunny-sempai._ She remembered his expression when Hunny was crying. _Wait? Where's Mori-sempai?_

"Hunny? Where's Mori-sempai?"

She dropped the honorifics without realizing it. She was worried. Mori-sempai was always with Hunny-sempai. It's a fact.

"Hey? Are you okay Hunny-sempai? I was asking where Mori-sempai went! Do you have any idea?"

_It must have been my imagination. She called me sempai just now. She never dropped the honorifics._ Hunny thought, shaking his head.

"Takashi went home an hour ago. I told you didn't I?

"Oh, I see… Sorry. So, where are we going now?" _Wow! I was having so much fun I didn't realize Mori-sempai went home …_

* * *

Did you like it? Tell me what you think! Suggestions are always welcome. Thank you for reading and feel free to review! No flames please.

Third chapter is done, I'm just waiting for some feedback. Thanks again. ^ ^

Ps: I have nothing against Kyoya, actually… he's my favorite host! Hunny is the second in my list. Mori is the third!


	3. A scary not so scary place

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host club.

I just wanted to say thanks for the few suggestions I got. They were very nice but I had this scenery set on my mind and I didn't want to change it. Did I do something good?

Well, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

_**"Hunny? Where's Mori-sempai?"**_

_**She dropped the honorifics without realizing it. She was worried. Mori-sempai was always with Hunny-sempai. It's a fact.**_

_**"Hey? Are you okay Hunny-sempai? I was asking where Mori-sempai went! Do you have any idea?"**_

_**It must have been my imagination. She called me "sempai" just now. She never dropped the honorifics. Hunny thought, shaking his head.**_

_**"Takashi went home an hour ago. I told you didn't I?**_

_**"Oh, I see… Sorry. So, where are we going now?" Wow! I was having so much fun I didn't realize Mori-sempai went home …**_

"We are going to the Haunted House!"

"Hmmm. Do you really want to go there sempai? Weren't you afraid of monsters?"

"I really want to go with you Haru-chan. Pleeease?"

She pretended to think about it for a minute. _There's no way I can refuse him when he looks at me this way. How does he even do that?_

"Fine - she says- But we are going to study after the Haunted House okay? It's been so much fun but it's getting late. I really need to study."

"Okay. Let's go!" He says, giggling.

_Haru-chan can't win against my cute face! Heheh_

They walk towards the Haunted House. There's a warning**: People with** **cardiac problems should not enter this. Old people too. And small children.**

"I don't have any cardiac problems… Do you have any Haru-chan?"Asks Hunny, taking the warning seriously.

"I also don't have any, but I think the warning is just there to scare us" She says, smiling at his cuteness.

"Oh…." He blushed.

They got in the boat. It was purple. The "Haunted House" was actually a dark corridor with water.

_They should change the name of this thing. _Haruhi thought, looking around. There were spider webs and the walls were cracked. But it wasn't a Haunted House.

"This looks dangerous Haru-chan. Be careful" He gets her hand and helps her get in.

The boat starts to move. How? They don't know. It's probably being pushed from underneath the water.

The walls were painted in a dark purple and there were spiders (real ones) on the floor next to them. The water was black and the lights were all green.

The walls start to move closer to them, almost crashing the boat. The spiders got in the boat and it stopped moving.

"Haru-chan!" Hunny grabs her hand.

"I-It's okay Hunny-sempai. These spiders aren't dangerous and this boat isn't made of wood. It's only painted." She knocks on the side of the boat and they hear the metallic sound from it. "See?"

Hunny blushes but keeps holding her hand.

They start moving again, but Haruhi didn't let go of Hunny's hand.

They passed thought places with no light, places with monsters and there was a guy who jumped in their boat. Poor guy. Hunny knocked him out of the boat with one straight punch.

"Hunny! That man was only doing his job! Look at his mask."

Hunny looks at the poor guys face, the mask was split in two.

"Sorry Haru-chan. I thought he was attacking us. I'll apologize later and pay for the medical expenses." _I think I broke his nose…_

BROOOM!

"What was that?" asks Haruhi, holding Hunny's hand tighter than before.

"I didn't hear anything"

The boat gets closer to the sound. Haruhi was right. It was thunder.

BROOOOOM!

Haruhi screamed for the first time inside the Haunted House. She hadn't got scared of anything until now. Monsters, spiders, dark places, sudden crashes and people jumping from nowhere. Nothing had affected her until now.

"Haruhi. This isn't real thunder. Don't worry." Says Hunny, hugging her tighter.

Tears start to fall from her eyes.

_Why is this noise so realistic? _Haruhi thinks, sobbing.

Hunny starts patting haruhi's head, blushing madly when she snuggled closer.

Only after the noise stopped, Haruhi realized she was hugging her sempai, with her face on his chest. She blushed and got out of his hold. He was also blushing.

"S-Sorry sempai. I didn't mean t- " She was cut off by Hunny before she could finish.

"I'm the one who's sorry. I put you through this! I'm really sorry. But apart from the thunder, it was fun right?

Haruhi nods, smiling. _He can act so grown up at times like this. I'm glad I saw this side of him._

They get out of the boat and a guy shows up and say:

"Here's your picture"

_A picture? What kind of Haunted House is this? They should really change the name! _Haruhi thinks.

It was a picture of Haruhi and Hunny hugging on the head was on his chest and his arms around her tiny body_**. **_Somehow Hunny looked more like a man than a Lolita type. He looked tall and strong, not cute and fluffy.

Both of them blush and say: "Thanks". Their hands brush when both get the picture from the guy's hand. Her hand tingles from where they had touched.

"You keep it! I mean… if you want to." Says Hunny

"No you can keep it" She said, but she really wanted that picture.

"I can make a copy for both of us! Sounds nice?" He says, as if he read her mind.

"Yes. Thank you" she said, smiling at the idea of sharing something with him. _Wait? What? He's just my sempai! C'mon, wake up Haruhi!_

"The limousine is waiting for us outside the park. We are studying at my place by the way." He says, smiling.

"Fine, but you are going to take me home after we finish."

"Sure!" He says, both of them leaving the amusement park behind with their hands intertwined.

* * *

Another chapter done! What do you think? Should I continue this? Feel free to review! Chapter four is almost ready. No flames please! ^ ^

PS: Suggestions are always welcomed! So don't be shy, just tell me what you think!


	4. Is that a LAKE?

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

This is a short chapter but it's cute in my opinion… well, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

_**"Here's your picture"**_

_**A picture? What kind of Haunted House is this? They should really change the name! Haruhi thinks.**_

_**It was a picture of Haruhi and Hunny hugging on the head was on his chest and his arms around her tiny body. Somehow Hunny looked more like a man than a Lolita type. He looked tall and strong, not cute and fluffy.**_

_**Both of them blush and say: "Thanks". Their hands brush when both get the picture from the guy's hand. Her hand tingles from where they had touched.**_

_**"You keep it! I mean… if you want to." Says Hunny**_

_**"No you can keep it" She said, but she really wanted that picture.**_

_**"I can make a copy for both of us! Sounds nice?" He says, as if he read her mind.**_

_**"Yes. Thank you" she said, smiling at the idea of sharing something with him. Wait? What? He's just my sempai! C'mon, wake up Haruhi!**_

_**"The limousine is waiting for us outside the park. We are studying at my place by the way." He says, smiling.**_

_**"Fine, but you are going to take me home after we finish."**_

_**"Sure!" He says, both of them leaving the amusement park behind with their hands intertwined.**_

At the limousine, Haruhi looks at the picture in her hands.

_Wow, is this really Hunny?_ – she thought- _I_ _had never seen him like this before… Normally I would say he's cute but today… I don't have any words to describe him._

She looked at the picture in her hands for what seemed to be hours but she couldn't find the word she was looking for.

She looked up and saw Hunny. He was staring at her with a worried face. But something was different… _His eyes maybe?_

She blushed and looked at the picture again, not knowing what to do.

As Haruhi looked at their picture, Hunny just stared. His target: Haruhi.

He looked at the picture in her hand and then looked at Haruhi. _How can the person in front of me be the same as the one in that picture? She was so… fragile. The Haruhi seated in front of me on the limousine looks so tough, but I saw her moment of weakness. And she trusted me… _

Hunny looked again and their eyes met. A cute blush spread at her cheeks as she looked away. _I was right; she's cuter than Usa-chan. And she's even softer! Oh, and her strawberry scent. Usa-chan doesn't smell of strawberry cake. Haruhi really is the best!_

"Haru-chan?" – He suddenly said.

"Yes?" she said, looking up again.

"Did you have fun today?"

"I did! It was great. Thanks a lot. My Saturday would probably be boring without you."

" I-I also have to thank you. Tama-chan would be jealous. I got to spend such a great time with you!"

"I had fun too. But please don't tell the others okay? They would want to do the same and they wouldn't stop bugging me. Can it be a secret? Just between the two of us."

" 'Kay!" _A secret with Haru-chan sound better than I thought. Our little secret… heheh_

Hunny blushed at the thought.

"Oh, we are here!"

Haruhi looks at the window. All she could see is a huge gate.

A camera turns to them and the driver shows his hand outside the window.

The gates open and the limousine enter and stop close to the mansion. It was a huge Japanese styled mansion, with a traditional garden and a lake.

_A…a LAKE? _she thought.

"Close your mouth Haru-chan. You've been to Tamaki's house before haven't you? This isn't the first time you see these things" he says, giggling.

Haruhi realizes her mouth was hanging open and closes it, blushing.

_I've seen beautiful places because of the hosts but this… is beyond everything I've ever seen. And a lake? I guess I shouldn't be surprised; they are rich bastards after all. _

"This way." Hunny leads Haruhi out of the limo, towards the mansion.

"So, what do you think?" Hunny says, pointing at the garden.

The view was heavenly. There were tiny green trees around the lake, with pink flowers surrounding them. The floor was covered in white and pink petals and in the back there were bamboos. The sun seemed to be shining brighter than ever and the sun rays were reflected on the water.

"It's… amazing"

"Really? I'm glad you like it! Maybe you can come here someday to… make your homework?"

"I'd love to." She says smiling.

Hunny smiles and takes her hand, leading her inside.

* * *

More reviews please? Thanks for everyone who read and/or review. I'm very thankful! Most of the chapters are already done; I'm just waiting for some reviews. No flames please!

I felt the need to express this somewhere, and as I know many people read fanfics, I'm writing this here:

I just wanted to say "My deepest condolences" for the people in Japan who lost everything because of the tsunami and the earthquake (03/11/2011). And for people from other countries who are suffering from the damage of this same tsunami.

Well, thanks for reading. ^^


	5. Witnessing a fight

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club in any way.

I had to change the rating because of a certain word… Well, that won't change much but I think little kids shouldn't read words like that. ^ ^

* * *

Chapter five

"_**So, what do you think?" Hunny says, pointing at the garden.**_

_**The view was heavenly. There were tiny green trees around the lake, with pink flowers surrounding them. The floor was covered in white and pink petals and in the back there were bamboos. The sun seemed to be shining brighter than ever and the sun rays were reflected on the water.**_

"_**It's… amazing"**_

"_**Really? I'm glad you like it! Maybe you can come here someday to… make your homework?"**_

"_**I'd love to." She says smiling. **_

_**Hunny smiles and takes her hand, leading her inside.**_

As Haruhi stepped inside the house, she was suddenly thrown down by Hunny.

"What happened?" She says, looking the boy that landed on top of her.

Hunny looked angry. His face was not of the sweet sempai she knows.

He gets up and throws knifes at a statue, pushing Haruhi with one hand so she was behind him.

"Stay here okay? It will be over soon!" He says, back to his normal self for a moment.

Haruhi couldn't follow Hunny's movements with her eyes, they were too fast. Chika had been hiding behind a statue and now they were fighting and throwing things at each other.

A minute ago, he was chatting happily about the garden, now he was in fight with his brother right in front of Haruhi.

"Chika! I brought a friend home and you can't harm her!"

Hunny said while dodging from something.

"Her? So you got yourself a girlfriend? Is she a Loli-Shota crazy fangirl or just some pervert after a little boy?"

Hunny got furious by this point. He used almost all his strength when he pushed Chika to the wall, lifting him up.

"Never! Never call Haruhi a pervert or a crazy fangirl again! Do you understand? Or you'll pay for it." He pushed Chika on the wall harder to prove his point.

Hunny's eyes were burning like fire, scarier than ever.

Chika couldn't do anything but give up. He nodded and Hunny let him go.

Hunny was about to get Haruhi and leave when Chika said:

"So, aren't you introducing me to your "new friend"? I'd like to meet the girl you have a crush on"

"I don't have a crush on Haru-chan! Sh-She's just my best friend!" He says, blushing.

"Yeah right, and that's why you are as red as a tomato. And you had never attacked me like that before. Anyway bring her here."

Hunny walked to where he left Haruhi, she had her eyes widened because she had testified the entire scene. The end as well.

_Why am I disappointed? He said I'm his best friend! I-I don't know what to think anymore. He's special to me…And he called me "Haruhi". I like that._

Hunny grabbed her hand and walked towards Chika.

"Haruhi, this is Chika, my younger brother. Chika, this is Haruhi, my best friend." He says

"So you are Haruhi. You don't look like some crazy fangirl. Well, you don't look like a girl at all."

"Chika…"Hunny says, warning Chika about his limits and that he had crossed one. If Haruhi wasn't there they would've started a fight again.

"Nice to meet you." She says, bowing. She doesn't know what to do in the presence of Hunny's bother. It was clear that she wasn't welcomed.

"Let's go Haru-chan! My room is this way."

"You are taking her to your room? Hah! I knew you weren't just his "best friend". How much is he paying you?"

That was it for Hunny, he jumped and kicked his brother in the air. With Hunnys strength, Chika was thrown on the wall, which split in two.

"Hunny! That wasn't necessary! I don't care about what he says! Can't you see he's jealous of me? He likes you Hunny."

"What? Chika was disrespecting you Haruhi, he was calling you a whore! You can't just leave that alone! He deserved it. Plus, it's natural for us to split the wall in two in our fights." _I should have broken his nose!_

"Can we forget what just happened and go study? I really need to study for the tests."

Hunny looks at Haruhi.

_How can she think about studying after what she saw? Hahaha, that's my Haru-chan. _He thought smiling.

He took her hand and led her to his bedroom.

* * *

Hey! Thanks for reading! Another chapter will be posted as soon as I have a break from my tests… *Sighs* No flames please.

Chika was acting a little strange wasn't he? I'm not sure if he was out of character but in my view it was no big deal. What do you think? ^^


	6. Stuffed toys

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host club…but I own the ideas of this chapter and the (hint) _fluffiness. _*wink* Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

"_**Hunny! That wasn't necessary! I don't care about what he says. Can't you see he's jealous of you?"**_

"_**What? Chika was disrespecting you Haruhi, he was calling you a whore! You can't just leave that alone! He deserved it. Plus, it's natural for us to split the wall in two in our fights." I should have broken his nose!**_

"_**Can we forget what just happened and go study? I really need to study for the tests."**_

_**Hunny looks at Haruhi.**_

_**How can she think about studying after what she saw? Hahaha, that's my Haru-chan. He said smiling.**_

_**He took her hand and led her to his room.**_

Hunny opened the door slowly. He was afraid. He didn't want Haruhi to think of him as a child anymore, and going to his bedroom will certainly make things worse.

_Haru-chan… Please don't get the wrong idea after you see this. _He thought while opening the door.

The room was huge, just like the other hosts room, but this one was different. Haruhi felt different in this particular room. Some walls were painted in baby blue and some in a light pink. It somehow reminded her of gum. His bed was next to the big door of his bedroom. He had white sofas and pink puffs with stuffed animals next to his bed. Close to his bathroom door, there was a place for him to study and next to it there was a gigantic closet.

Haruhi thought she was dreaming. It was the second time she thought she was in another world since she got out of the limo.

Seconds later Haruhi came back to the world and noticed something.

She saw a very peculiar sight in front of her…a pink stuffed bunny. Similar to… Usa-chan?

"Haru-chan… I-I can explain." Hunny said. He was talking about the girly decoration and the stuffed toys, not **the** bunny.

"Really?" She asked. She wasn't really mad. But she wondered what could have made Hunny lie to her…

_Hmmm. I enjoyed the day so I won't complain but… he deserves some punishment._

A smirk she had learned from the twins appeared at her face as a plan was being formed.

"Well, you see… this is all stuff I was going to throw in the garbage a long time ago, but I forgot. _What a lame excuse, but that's all I got now…_

He was referring to the collection of plushies he had on his bed.

"Even that bunny over there?"

Hunny looked at where she was pointing and saw Usa-chan. He had forgotten to hide Usa-chan!

"T-That one is Usa-chan's mother!" He replies quickly.

"Is that so?" Asked Haruhi, while slowly walking towards a plushie on his bed.

"So…Is it okay for me to do this?" -she grabbed a stuffed dog and twisted its tail. "It is going to the garbage isn't it?"

_Ahhh! _He screams in his head.

"I-It's all right."

"So… what if I do this?" She grabbed a stuffed bear and pretended she was choking it with her hands.

_Noo! Kuma-kun!_

Haruhi wasn't really making any real damage to the toys, she was just pretending to torture them.

_I never thought this would be so funny! _She thought.

"Alright then. I guess Usa-chan's mother is also going to the garbage isn't it? It is okay for it to have his ears twisted like this and–"

"Noooo!" Hunny screamed as he ran and took the bunny from Haruhi's hand. He was running too fast and he couldn't stop, he fell on top of Haruhi and she fell on the bed. Usa-chan was in Haruhi's left hand.

Both of them looked at each other for a moment not knowing what to say. Haruhi's eyes grew wide as she looked at the sempai on top of her.

_He's even taller than I thought. And his eyes are so… different._

The odd look he was giving her didn't go unnoticed. She was blushing from the intense gaze and the compromising position they were in.

_Haru-chan is so beautiful… and she smells like strawberry. I wonder if she tastes as sweet as she looks._

Hunny lowered his head slowly, his nose almost touching hers. He got closer and stopped at her neck, intoxicated by her sweet scent.

_Strawberries… Now I'm absolutely sure, she smells like strawberry cake._

He was leaning even closer, if that was possible. His mouth was touching her neck and she shivered, dropping Usa-chan. It fell forgotten on the floor.

Oh, he wanted to lick her neck so bad. _Does she taste as sweet as she smells?_

Haruhi didn't know what to say, she felt embarrassed by this situation but it felt right. She was comfortable in her sempai's bed…with him on top of her…

_Wait! What am I thinking? - _Haruhi woke up from her daze.- _I have to study!_

Just as Hunny was about to try and see if she's as tasty as a strawberry cake, Haruhi interrupted:

"S-Sempai! W-we should be studying." Haruhi said, stopping Hunny from doing whatever he was going to do.

He stopped and froze. What the hell was he doing?

_I-I was about to lick Haru-chan! Oh, I'm a monster. I'm as pervert as Tono and the twins…_

A blushed reappeared at Hunny's face as he got out of the bed. He walked to his study desk and picked up some books.

Haruhi also got out of the bed. She was dizzy, but she could study. She **had **to study.

Haruhi looked at Hunny. He was picking up some books for them to start their study. She couldn't help but notice how taller he was, and how his shirt was half opened from his previous fight.

She blushed and walked closer to him. They were going to review some of the latest classes. Hunny brought his notebook and other three books to the table.

"Let's study Haru-chan!"- he said, still feeling a bit awkward.

After everything that happened between them, Haruhi completely forgot about Usa-chan.

"Yes". She said, sitting next to him.

* * *

Sorry I took so long to update. I've been busy but I'll keep writing as fast as I can.

Thank you all for reviewing. ^ ^

**Ouranhost8 is right,** I have no intention of switching it to "M". There are two reasons for that. One: I don't have the skill to write a lemon scene, sorry. Two: I want this story to be appropriate for everyone so they can enjoy it as well. If I decide to write an m rated fanfic about HunnyX Haruhi, I would do it as a separated story, maybe related to this one… but right now I don't the have the confidence to do so. Well, thanks for reading and feel free to review!


	7. Haruhi's feelings

I hope you can forgive me! I took too long to update because of schoolwork and tests... Oh well, here I am again! This chapter turned out completely different from what I had in mind and a bit bigger too.

You can always email me or review with questions if you have any, I'll try my best to answer them. Also, please help me with grammar errors, I want to improve my English as much as I can! ^ ^

Enjoy! (I totally forgot about the disclaimer...well, you know I don't own anything so I guess it's okay!)

* * *

Chapter seven

_**Just as Hunny was about to try and see if she's as tasty as a strawberry cake, Haruhi interrupted:**_

"_**S-Sempai! W-we should be studying." Haruhi says, stopping Hunny from doing whatever he was going to do.**_

_**He stopped and froze. What the hell was he doing?**_

_**I-I was about to lick Haru-chan! Oh, I'm a monster. I'm as pervert as Tono and the twins…But she smelled so good.**_

_**A blushed reappeared at Hunny's face as he got out of the bed. He walked to his study desk and picked up some books.**_

_**Haruhi got out as well. She was dizzy, but she could study. She had to study.**_

_**Haruhi looked at Hunny. He was picking up some books for them to start their study. She couldn't help but notice how taller he was, and how his shirt was half opened from his previous fight. **_

_**She blushed and walked closer to him. They were going to review some of the latest classes so Hunny brought his notebook and other three books to the table.**_

"_**Let's study Haru-chan!"**_

_**After everything that happened between them, Haruhi completely forgot about Usa-chan. **_

"_**Yes". She said, sitting next to him.**_

Minutes passed and Haruhi was getting even more aware of Hunny. She couldn't forget about their little "incident", as she called it. His body pressing hers down, his nose buried in her neck taking in her scent…his strong arms holding her captive….

"Haru-chan?"- asked Hunny, interrupting Haruhi's thoughts.

Haruhi looked up. Her eyes widened. They were closer than she thought. His hair almost touched her face.

_Who brought my chair closer to his? -_She wondered. Their shoulders were almost touching and she was trying very hard to ignore their closeness. Why? She didn't know. She feels something new when they're together. She had realized he was different from the other hosts three days before, different in a good way, and now she finds herself lost in thoughts more than ever. What did she really feel about Hunny?

_FLASHBACK_

Haruhi was running as fast she could to get on time for the host club. Her teacher asked her to stay longer so she was late.

_Why do I have to explain the subject when I'm a student and he's a teacher? I'm glad I can help my classmates but I have other things to worry about!_

Haruhi looked at the watch again.

"Almost there, almost there…"- she said while bumping into some students and almost knocking them to the floor.

"So-sorry"- Haruhi apologized while she kept running. She couldn't afford to have her debt increased. She was at the last step when-

THUMP

"Ouch!" Haruhi rubbed her head. She had bumped into something and that something was very hard!

She looked down to find her sempai under her.

His hair was blond and looked like it was soft. Very soft.

Haruhi fought the urge to touch the beautiful hair of the boy beneath her.

_It must be Tamaki-sempai _- she thought. But then she looked down and to her surprise, her eyes met with brown.

_I-It's Hunny-sempai? _

She kept staring at him until he cleared his throat. As much as he liked being in that position, what would the others think? Her hands were on his chest and their legs were tangled.

Haruhi realized what she was doing and quickly got up. A blush spread on her cheeks and neck.

"I'm so sorry Hunny-sempai, I was running because Kyoya-sempai will increase my debt if I'm late and my teacher kept me in the classroom for too long and this damn school has so many corridors and stairs that I got lost and almost knocked people to the floor and-

"Haru-chan? "– he interrupted her babbling.

Oh God! She was so embarrassed!

_I was staring at him…Oh I hope the hosts didn't see it. Specially Tamaki… he would freak out because his "cute innocent daughter" was in such compromising position._ - She thought, catching her breath.

"Yes?"-she finally answered.

"Why didn't you use the elevator?"- He asked trying to hide a blush.

"Wh-What? There's an elevator here at Ouran?"

"Of course there is! Kyo-chan didn't tell you?"

"No Hunny, he didn't tell me." – she said, forgetting to add "sempai" because of her anger.

_Ha! Of course he wouldn't tell me. He really is the Shadow King. I bet that if I asked him why the hell he didn't mention it, he would simply say 'I thought you knew since it's rather obvious. The students here are of the highest elite of Japan after all.'_

_Urrg I'm so mad at him! That rich bastard! _

"Haruhi? Are you okay?"- Hunny asked. She had a death glare and looked like she was about to kill something. Or rather, someone.

She turned her head to him and Hunny almost jumped.

_How can Haru-chan be scary and cute at the same time? - _he thought, impressed with her expression.

She looked at him and smiled a wicked smile. "Yes, I'm fine. I just feel like beating the crap out of that rich bastard!"

Seconds after those words left her mouth she blushed and looked down.

_I've just said that out loud haven't I? Damn! I want to kill myself now!_

"Oh no, t-that's not what I meant. I mean… I'm angry with Kyoya-sempai right now. That's all." - she tried to explain.

"Hahahaha! Haru-chan! – Hunny started laughing and tears formed in his eyes – You're so funny!"

Haruhi sighed, relieved that her sempai was so understanding and cute. If it were anyone else she would have been reprehended because of her foul mouth.

Soon Haruhi joined him and both were laughing like crazy in the middle of the corridor.

Hunny smiled at her and took her hand, surprising her.

"I'll take you to the elevator" - He said.

She blushed and nodded.

The walk to the elevator was uneventful, but Haruhi thought she was having a heart attack.

_Why is it beating so fast? Oh mom, I miss you but I'm not ready to join you yet! - _she thought, being completely unaware of the true cause of such feeling.

Already on the elevator, Hunny didn't let go of her hand. They spoke nothing to each other during the whole time. Haruhi was too embarrassed to say something and Hunny was simply enjoying having her by his side.

In front of the Host Club's door, Hunny let go and soon regretted doing so. He missed her hand on his and their closeness.

During the club activities, Haruhi felt lonely. She missed something but she couldn't name what it was. She looked at her hand and smiled. No one had ever held her hand like that. And if they had, she honestly didn't remember… or cared. His touch was special to her, but she had yet to realize what that means.

It was a very busy day at the Host club. When she arrived with Hunny, there were guests waiting for them already.

_We were late only five damn minutes! _– she thought angry while she smiled at the girl in front of her. A very ugly smile compared to her natural host expression.

Hosting was harder than it looked like since they have to hide their emotions for the sake of the "princesses" and Haruhi wasn't very good at that. One of the girls she was hosting realized and asked if "he" was okay.

"Oh, everything is fine. I shouldn't have spaced out like that. Sorry ladies" She said to the girls at her table and gave them her best smile. The girls' faces turned red in an instant.

Suddenly she heard a loud "Kawaiiii!" and turned to see what happened this time.

Hunny was sitting on Mori's lap while eating cake. Suddenly, Hunny caught a tiny piece of cake that was lost on the corner of Mori's lips with his finger and licked it. More "Kawaii" was heard and some girls fainted from the sight.

Haruhi wasn't paying attention to the cute scene being displayed in front of her. She could only focus on the way Hunny was eating his cake. The way he licked his lips in joy and took another bite…

"Haruhi? - called Kyoya from another table.

She quickly diverted her attention to her scary sempai.

"Are you by any chance jealous of Hunny's cake?" he teased her.

"Wha-What are you talking about?" she screamed. Then she heard"Moeee" coming from her table and Hunny's.

"You were staring at Hunny while he ate."- he said simply. That was not a question but a statement.

"How could I be jealous of food? I mean… Why would I want anyone to eat me?" she said, bluntly.

Suddenly silence filled the room. Hikaru and Kaoru started laughing. Tamaki was as red as a tomato while Kyoya just sat there smirking like always. Most of the customers had already fainted so a tiny "Kyaa" was all they heard this time.

"Perhaps you're hungry?" – Kyoya said, technically saving her from more embarrassment. But it was HIM who put her in that situation anyway!

"Yes!" She screamed again.

"I-I mean… I'm hungry. That's why I was looking at Hunny-sempai's cake."

"Haru-chan! You can have a piece of mine!" Hunny said while slicing a piece of his strawberry cake.

He gave her and went to his table again. He was blushing but mentally he was grinning. He had caught her staring at him while he ate and had licked his lips more than he would.

_Hehehe, Haru-chan surprises me so much!_ – He thought, biting happily another piece of cake.

"Thank you" she said, turning to her table with few costumers left because most of them fainted.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

AND... End of chapter!

I don't know why I'm such a meanie with Kyoya! He's my favorite host and I just can't stop writing about his bad attitude! Lol.

Don't forget to review! ^^

The flashback is about the day Haruhi became "aware" of Hunny. Know what I mean? ^.^

Thank you for reading.


End file.
